Las palabras no sirven
by SonKarmela
Summary: Él vuelve para retarle, siempre sucede y Craniummon acepta, maravillado por su valentía.


Las palabras no sirven

Era un día normal para los Caballeros Reales. Vigilaban desde la lejanía lo que ocurría en el Digimundo, mientras que protegían a su dios y trataban que todo estuviera tranquilo. Gallantmon se encargaba de proteger a sus compañeros, unos cuantos Growlmon junto a Guilmon y sus más poderosos aliados, los WarGrowlmon. Examon se encargaba de ver a sus jóvenes dragones, admirando su crecimiento y fuerza. Todos y cada uno de los Caballeros Reales trataba de hacer una función para que no se volviera a repetir una desgracia en su mundo, por eso entrenaban a pequeños digimon y ellos mismos tenían sus propias peleas matutinas.

Iba a comenzar una de tantas. Dentro del grupo había algunos que se llevaban mejor, por lo que no era extraño ver a Dynasmon peleando contra LordKnightmon. A pesar que este último era algo repudiado por sus gustos extraños, nadie podía replicar que su rapidez y fuerza en el combate era único y por lo tanto se le respetaba como un caballero más. Examon los observaba para determinar sus defectos y dónde debían poner hincapié para no cometer los mismos fallos en cada entrenamiento.

Todo iban, todo estaba tranquilo en ese día, hasta la llegada de un digimon veloz. Había esquivado la vigilancia de los Knightmon sin que se dieran cuenta. Era veloz, muy veloz, y llegó hasta la sala de entrenamientos de los Caballeros Reales sin que nadie le viera. Fue detenido, sin embargo, por un escudo; chocó contra él y cayó al suelo, no sin antes comprobar quién había sido capaz de hacerlo.

Craniummon soltó el escudo en un lado e hizo aparecer su maravillosa arma para ponerla directamente en el cuello del desconocido. Pero enseguida se dio cuenta de quién se trataba y la retiró, alargando su mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Pero el digimon, enfadado, evadió y se levantó rápidamente, colocándose detrás suyo con la velocidad de la tormenta.

—Fujinmon, ¿qué haces aquí?

Los Caballeros Reales reaccionaron rápido y se pusieron alrededor del recién llegado para proteger a su dios, por si este se atrevía a hacer algún ataque. No iban a dejar que le hiciera ningún daño.

—¡Vengo a retarte, Craniummon! —respondió él, con fuerza y decisión.

LordKnigthmon dejó escapar una pequeña risa que fue escuchada por todos.

—Parece que te gusta saborear el suelo, Fujinmon —río.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Siempre vienes a combatir contra nuestro grandullón, pero nunca consigues herirle y tus ataques no pasan su escudo. ¿Cuándo te darás por vencido?

Fujinmon le fulminó con la mirada. Sabía que todo lo que decía ese Caballero era cierto. Muchas veces había ido hasta el entrenamiento para luchar contra Craniummon y vencerle en una batalla uno contra uno. Era un rebelde, un triunfador entre los suyos y siempre iba con la idea de ganar, pero se iba sin ni siquiera haber logrado tumbar al digimon una sola vez. Se sentía impotente cada vez que eso pasaba, por eso regresaba, una y otra vez, sin rendirse.

—Bueno, él no es un peligro, volved al entrenamiento —ordenó Omegamon.

Casi todos obedecieron, pero Craniummon se quedó parado mirando a Fujinmon sin pestañear. Omegamon esperó unos minutos, pues sabía que su compañero tardaba en decidir algo, por lo que preguntó:

—¿Vas a volver a aceptar su reto?

—Es valiente —contestó el Caballero—. No se rinde, me gusta su manera de actuar…

—¡No me alagues hasta que te derrote, Craniummon! —cortó Fujinmon, aunque por dentro sonreía ante la idea de volver a pelear.

—… Pero yo también tengo mis ocupaciones, Fujinmon. Será la última vez que combatamos. ¿Estás seguro de qué quieres que sea hoy? Te dejo entrenar. El tiempo pasa despacio para nosotros, no me importa que vuelvas años más tarde para que estés preparado y…

—¡Estoy preparado! —interrumpió de nuevo el veloz digimon.

Omegamon se encogió de hombros. No iba a detener aquello.

—De acuerdo, pero id a otro sitio. La última hiciste una brecha y costó arreglarla.

Craniummon asintió y condujo a Fujinmon hasta otra sala, que tenía tres puertas distintas. Era algo extraño, se sentía un ambiente intranquilo en aquella habitación.

—Yggdrasil creó estos tres portales por si alguno de nosotros teníamos una pelea en serio —contestó Craniummon a la muda pregunta de su adversario—. Quiero que uses todas tus fuerzas en este combate, como haré yo. Adelante, elige una de ellas al azar.

—Da lo mismo donde vayamos, te derrotaré, Craniummon.

La puerta los llevó a ambos a una sala de pelea. Unas escaleras los llevaron hasta el medio de la habitación, que era arena y dificultaba un poco el movimiento, pero ese lugar estaba rodeado de agua que, por alguna extraña razón, no se mezclaba con el piso de batalla. En cada esquina había unas torres, con cámaras; Craniummon supo en ese momento, que sus compañeros le estarían viendo.

Fujinmon también se dio cuenta, porque ante la cara de sorpresa de su contrincante, hizo gala de su velocidad y destrozó todas las cámaras con sus brazos, que eran sus armas y estaba muy orgulloso de ellas. Después de demostrar que estaba yendo completamente en serio, se situó encima de una de las torres.

—Voy a comenzar —anunció.

Craniummon hizo aparecer su lanza doble. A simple vista parecía muy pesada y nadie más que él era capaz de sujetarla y moverla con tanta precisión. Dejó que el arma tocara suelo y un pequeño agujero se abrió en la arena. Fujinmon no se dejó intimidar por ello, y rápidamente comenzó a atacarle.

El Caballero debía admitir que su adversario era muy veloz. No le veía en ningún momento y aunque recibía sus ataques por todo el cuerpo, su armadura, hecha de digizoide negro, conseguía que no sintiera ningún daño. Tenía mucha defensa y resistencia, pero le faltaba la velocidad que tenía Fujinmon. No se movió ni un solo milímetro, ni utilizó su arma para contraatacar, se limitó a esperar.

Fujinmon se mostró, algo cansado pero sin rendirse todavía. Se posicionó delante del guerrero de armadura y volvió a la carga, golpeándole con todas sus fuerzas, rápidamente, sin ser visto, como un destello que aparecía y desaparecía. Lo estaba intentado todo, había entrenado para ese momento, había destrozado a digimon más fuertes que él para demostrar que era poderoso. Entonces, ¿por qué no conseguía hacerle ni un rasguño a Craniummon?

—¿Has acabado? —preguntó en un momento dado el Caballero, sabiendo que su adversario seguía alrededor de él tratando de encontrar un punto débil.

Fujinmon se echó hacia atrás y abrió los brazos.

—¡No! ¡Te enseñaré que tan fuerte puede llegar a ser la tormenta!

Comenzó a reunir energías en sus armas. Sus brazos se envolvieron en descargas eléctricas, donde destellaban las chispas. Craniummon pensó por un momento si sería conveniente dejar ser golpeado con eso. Así que cuando Fujinmon volvió a por él, cerró los ojos, hizo desaparecer su arma y en vez de eso, sacó su gran defensa:

—Aliento de Dios.

Fujinmon atacó con sus brazos, pero el escudo le detuvo. Era imposible romper aquella defensa, y lo peor, que recibió su propia descarga en su cuerpo. Recordó entonces lo que le habían contado de aquel instrumento, que era capaz de devolver el poder del que atacaba primero para dejarle K.O. El digimon de la tormenta cayó al suelo, rodeado de chispas y temblando violentamente. Se sentía avergonzado, muy avergonzado y estúpido. Porque Craniummon ni siquiera había usado la ofensiva para ganarle, simplemente se había defendido. Y él no había logrado nada de nada.

—Escúchame, Fujinmon —le mencionado levantó el rostro—. Tienes buenas habilidades, pero te precipitas por querer ganar. Una derrota es una victoria que te ayuda a mejorar.

—¡Tus palabras no sirven para nada! —bramó—. ¡Y yo todavía no he perdido!

A pesar de sentir toda esa electricidad por su cuerpo, hizo algo inesperado para el Caballero. Empezó a correr en círculos por el agua, sin detenerse. Los rayos que le envolvían, mezclados con sus movimientos y el agua de los alrededores, creó una nueva ofensiva para el guerrero de la tormenta. Fujinmon usó aquel elemento para que ni siquiera Craniummon fuera capaz de defenderse.

Y haciendo gala de sus ataques del aire, levantó el agua y lo lanzó hacia el terreno de lucha, donde esperaba Craniummon con su escudo. Pero esta vez era distinto, porque Fujinmon seguía corriendo y el agua, rodeada de electricidad, le venía por todas partes.

—Está bien —murmuró Craniummon, levantando su arma doble hacia arriba y haciéndola girar—. No me dejas otro remedio. No puedo perder, esto es una batalla y debo pelear. ¡Impacto Torbellino!

Fujinmon se resbaló con el agua cuando esta se fue acercando a su enemigo, pero su arma estaba absorbiendo por completo aquel poder fusionado. De tal manera, que el lugar ya no estaba rodeado de mar, ahora era completo suelo oscuro, donde Fujinmon no podía creerse que su estrategia se hubiera esfumado. Craniummon lanzó su ataque, todo combinado, pero Fujinmon era muy rápido y logró ir a la otra punta de la sala sin recibirlo.

Sin embargo, la habitación no fue capaz de soportar tanto poder unido y explotó por completo. La sala tenía un campo de protección para los digimon que estuvieran dentro, por lo que los dos guerreros fueron llevados de nuevo donde se encontraban todos los Caballeros Reales.

—¿Qué… qué ha pasado? —musitó Fujinmon, impresionado.

—¡Craniummon, idiota, has destruido una sala de batallas! ¿Tienes idea de lo que cuesta creer una? —interrogó Sleipmon.

Craniummon no respondió. Se levantó y le tendió una mano a su contrincante para ayudarle. Pero como había pasado antes, este se negó.

—No necesito tu comprensión. No soy un debilucho.

—Eres fuerte, Fujinmon. Dejaremos esto en un empate —declaró.

—¡No me sirven tus palabras! —repitió—. ¡No dejaré de venir hasta que te derrote y no dejaré que te niegues a las próximas batallas!

Fujinmon no quiso seguir observando los rostros sarcásticos y bromistas de los demás Caballeros Reales, por lo que decidió marcharse sin hacer ningún ruido.

—Que cabezota es ese digimon. ¿Por qué no lo matas? —preguntó LordKnightmon.

—Porque me gusta luchar contra él. Y sé que llegará el día en que sea mejor que yo.


End file.
